


Happy Little Pill

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Depressed Louis, Depression, Detox, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you put a frog directly in boiling water, it'll hop out. But if you put the frog in room temperature water and slowly turn the heat up, it'll stay in and die.<br/>Louis finds out the hard way that Molly works the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Little Pill

**Author's Note:**

> No one’s age is canon in this fic. Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall are all seventeen, Lottie is fifteen, Felicite is thirteen, Daisy and Phoebe are six. Ernest and Doris aren’t in the fic, and Jay hasn’t met Dan.

The first time Louis had taken the little pill with the happy face stamped into it, he’d been at a party with his best friend, Zayn. He’d bought the molly because Louis had mentioned wanting to try it, so they did. It changed Louis’ life. For the first time in two years, he felt something aside from depression and anxiety. He danced, he sang, he made out with a random guy, he was happy. But the next day, he was coming down, and it was awful. So, he made it a daily thing to wake up, swallow a little yellow pill, and go through his day. He went two months doing this, daily. He was high ninety-nine percent of the time, but no one seemed to really notice. They just noticed that he was brighter, happier, more bubbly. The old Louis had returned. If anyone asked, it was just that he was feeling good that day.  
After he started taking molly each day, he started wearing more color, though it was gradual. He started going to Rue 21 and other girls’ stores more often than not, picking the softest and prettiest sweaters in pastel shades. He started wearing leggings more than jeans as well. It was a bit hedonistic, but he was addicted to the softness and comfort as much as the molly. He made a blog dedicated to pretty pastel things, pixel art, and bathtubs full of water colored with swirls and glitter. He made trips to Lush once a month to stock up on bath bombs for weekly bubble baths, bought perfumes and soaps from Bath and Body Works, and spent a lot of time in sections of grocery stores that had flowers. At school, a lot of people thought he was gay or trans, but the truth was, he was just bisexual, and he was very comfortable as a boy. He just liked feminine things. He was content being himself, now, since the molly had helped fix his emotional unbalance. He could pay attention in class, he could make friends, he was happy. So when Zayn asked him to come to a party, he wasn't reluctant. He immediately agreed, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I should be posting more soon. :)


End file.
